Written By
by Generic Chimera
Summary: Different Hardy. Different writer. Same problem. rated for a couple of bad words I don't really know whether these are poems or stories...eh.
1. I'll Bet

Disclaimer: Neither one of the people mentioned belong to me.

Author: Chimera

Notes: *stares in confusion* Oooo…kay…um, question? How the hell did a Matt Hardy/_Maven_ romance develop into this? *shrug* Well, I like it anyway. Oh, geez. Plot bunny! Who thinks I should make another chapter? Me! *looks around* Anybody?

   I bet you don't know that you sleep in silence.

   No snoring, no mutterings, nothing.

   In two freakin' years, you haven't said or made any noises in your sleep, apart from rolling in your bed.

   You know you almost roll out of bed three times a night?

   But believe me, you'll never fall.

   Either it's the Hardy luck…nah.

   It's just that I won't let you. Two years…is it really two years since I first realized what I felt?

   Crap.

   I bet you don't know that you grin every five minutes.

   Smirking like an idiot, constantly.

   Two years of watching that smile come on…eight times five times sixty times seven hundred…I've seen you smile one million six hundred and eight thousand times in your sleep.

   I could deal with another one million six hundred and eight thousand more.

   Two years…has it really been two years since I first realized what I felt?

   Shit.

   I bet you don't know how cute you look when you read.

   Biting your lip in total concentration.

   Two years of watching those two teeth pull at that full bottom lip…

   You make me go nuts, you know?

   You look so beautiful, sitting there like part of the room.

   Two years…has it really been two years since I first realized what I felt?

   Fuck.

   I bet you don't know that I follow you to your 'place.'

   Under that weeping willow tree.

   Two years, of coming here almost every week, watching you.

   Watching the water can hurt your eyes, you know.

   A natural part of the landscape…I wish I could draw, then I'd paint you, so silent, so still.

   The darkness of you almost hidden by the crying branches of the willow.

   Two years…has it really been two years since I first realized what I felt?

   None of those 'poses' with you are my favourite.

   My favourite pose?

   Simple.

   Your smile.

   Smiling at me.

   Or at the millions of Hardy fans.

   You don't know how much I love you.

   'Cause I'll never tell you.

   I love you, Matthew Moore Hardy.

Written by Jeff Hardy.


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: Peoples don't belong to me, hopefully they belong to themselves. (Or each other, but that's another story…)

Author: Chimera

Notes: Second part of the 'Written By…' series, and we've done Jeff. Now, who's this?…

   You watch me, every day…

   Why?

   I'm not special.

   I'm not beautiful.

   I'm not a natural wonder like you.

   You're special.

   You're beautiful.

   You're the real first wonder of the world.

   I watch you…

   Why?

   Poetry in motion, don't you call it?

   Every move you make…

   Every step you take…

   Every time you shake…

   Every time you smile.

   I fall a little more in love.

   I notice you grow your fingernails…

   Why?

   To blind opponents in the ring?

   To look prettier and use up more of that blue nail paint?

   To rake them down some lucky person's back? 

   People see me watching you and ask me…

   Why?

   I say it's because I have nothing better to do.

   I say it because someone needs to.

   I say it's because I love you.

   That's true.

   That's truer.

   That's the truest thing in the world.

   It's amazing, you know? No one has figured it out.

   Why?

   Because they're idiots?

   Because it's not obvious?

   Because it's you I watch?

   No.

   It's because I don't let them.

   I fell in love with you…

   Why?

   Because you're close to me?

   Because you're always there?

   Because even when I'm not my friend, you are?

   Or…

   Because you're Jeff Hardy?

   It's always been you and me versus the world.

   Now it's no different.

   Except…

   You don't know you're on their side.

   You'll always be on their side until I tell you.

   I guess I'm on my side all alone until I die.

   Why?

Written by Matt Hardy.


End file.
